I am the One
by unya puu
Summary: Naruto akan segera melahirkan, tapi Sasuke meributkan satu hal. Hingga Tuhan mengambil alih sebuah kejadian lewat sang bayi untuk memberikan Sasuke sedikit pelajaran. Yaoi! MPREG! no lemon xD xD Didedikasikan untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2015


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 _ **I am the One**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto fanfiction by **Unya Puu**

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre: Drama, Family

Rate : T

 **Warning: Gaje plus Garing, Super Duper OOC, Bahasa Amburadul Tidak Sesuai Dengan Pelajaran Bahasa Di Sekolah, Alur Cerita Membingungkan, Cerita Pasaran ala Sinetron-Sinetronan, Bisa Menyebabkan Sakit Mata, Sakit Kepala, Mual-Mual. Dan Sebagainya- Dan Sebegitulah.**

 **MPREG, dengan segala keganjilan lainnya. Hehehe**

 **Ini, dunia Yaoi…**

 **Hal paling mustahil pun bisa terjadi..**

 **Biarkan saya berimajinasi sesuka-suka saya ~**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke - 27 Tahun

Uzumaki Naruto - 19 Tahun

 **.**

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Indonesian SasuNaru Day 2015**

 **All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

Happy reading ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **7** **th**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu ke 29…**

"Kau lihat itu? Bayi kita laki-laki." Naruto tak berhenti tersenyum memandang layar USG.

Dokter Tsunade ikut tersenyum melihat pasiennya yang selalu tampak bahagia itu. "Bayi laki-laki yang sehat." Ia menimpali.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa diam tanpa ekspresi. Ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap 'istri'nya yang terlalu cepat. Dulu Naruto selalu menolak saat Sasuke meminta sang dokter untuk melihat jenis kelamin calon bayinya setiap mereka check up ke Rumah Sakit. Alasannya beragam.

Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto sendiri yang meminta pada sang Dokter untuk memperlihatkan apa jenis kelamin calon bayinya disaat usia kandungannya mendekati sempurna. Ia bilang, akan lebih mudah nanti saat berbelanja kebutuhan si bayi jika mereka tahu lebih dulu jenis kelamin bayi mereka.

Sasuke mengiyakan saja, walau sebenarnya mereka sudah melengkapi segala keperluan sang calon bayi sejak awal kehamilan Naruto.

Kamar bernuansa biru untuknya juga sudah disiapkan. Walaupun bayi mereka perempuan, sama sekali tak akan mempengaruhi semua itu. Pikir Sasuke.

Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menuruti apapun yang diinginkan istrinya. Mengingat betapa menakutkannya mood swing 'ibu' hamil yang diderita Naruto, ia menurut saja.

Naruto adalah laki-laki sedikit tulen, dengan sebuah keunikan di tubuhnya. Setengah tubuhnya perempuan, walau bagian maskulinnya lebih mendominasi wujudnya. Pokoknya begitulah, hahaha.

Dia, satu-satunya laki-laki yang memiliki keunikan ditubuhnya dan memiliki kemampuan untuk bisa melahirkan seperti perempuan tulen. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya pun akan berkembang seperti ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya. Dan buah dadanya akan membesar seiring dengan bertambahnya usia kehamilannya.

Rupanya Tuhan memberikan beberapa kelebihan lainnya, agar kelak Naruto bisa menyusui layaknya ibu-ibu normal lainnya walaupun dia laki-laki.

Soalnya kan kasian kalo anaknya minum susu formula, nanti dia jadi anak sapi dong. Bukan anak Naru. Terus kalo minumnya pake botol nanti ikatan antara ibu dan anakknya g sekuat kalo bayi menyusu pada ibu/Jangan curhat disini woy *tendanged

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Mall..**

"Masih mau belanja lagi?" Sasuke menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Naruto.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang. Kakiku sakit…"

"Hm, tunggu disini. Aku akan menaruh barang di dimobil.."

Naruto menarik ujung kemeja sang suami.

"Jangan pulang dulu, aku masih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat…"

"Bukannya kau baru saja mengeluh karena kakimu sakit?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Memang sakit, tapi aku ingin pergi kesana sebelum Azure lahir.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menaruh semua ini di mobil."

"Nanti saja ih. Aku masih ingin disini denganmu.."

Ah, mode manjanya kumat…

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Usuratonkachi…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unyapu Unyapu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu ke 37…**

"Ah, ada panggilan dari Kakashi. Tunggu sebentar.."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir jendela rumah mereka.

Hari ini mereka akan kembali pergi ke Dokter Kandungan untuk check up. Semakin hari, calon 'ibu muda' itu semakin tidak sabar untuk segera bertatap wajah dengan jagoan kecilnya.

'Ahh, akan seperti siapa dia kelak?'

Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya, sayang.

"Apa kabarmu cinta? Kau sehat kan?"

Sebuah tendangan kecil terasa di perut yang sudah besar itu, Naruto terkikik geli. Bayinya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan baik.

'Ibu' hamil itu menatap keluar jendela. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya nanti saat bayinya lahir. Ia bisa bermain bersama bayinya diluar sana. Bermain bola atau bermain air saat menyiram bunga.

"Sepertinya ada kucing dan anjing di rumah akan sangat menyenangkan saat kau lahir.. hihihihi..

Akan kubicarakan hal ini dengan ayahmu…"

Bayinya kembali merespon, kali ini dengan sikutan tangannya yang tampak di permukaan perut Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pak tua itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Padahal sudak kubilang jika hari ini…"

Ucapannya terhenti saat ia sadar Naruto tertidur sambil duduk di jendela rumah mereka.

Ah, istrinya tertidur.

Sepertinya ia terlalu lama menjawab panggilan menyebalkan itu.

Tapi…

Naruto jadi tampak semakin indah sekarang.

Tubuhnya yang berisi tersiram sinar matahari yang memantul dari kolam ikan dihalaman belakang.

Sosoknya berkilauan seperti malaikat pembawa kehidupan.

Sasuke jadi tak tega jika harus membangunkan istrinya itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia menyentuh pipi dengan tiga corak horizontal seperti kucing itu.

"Kau tertidur." Sasuke tertawa.

"Habis kau menelpon lama sekali.." Gerutu Naruto.

"Maaf, maaf.. Tadi sangat penting, dan pak tua itu juga ngocek cukup panjang." Papar Sasuke.

"Buuu…"

Kali ini Naruto menampakkan ekspresi sebal dengan tampang imutnya.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirang itu dengan rasa cinta.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unyapu Unyapu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Hospital…**

Sasuke mendorong pelan kursi roda yang diduduki Naruto, menuju ruangan Dokter kandungan.

"Aku jadi semakin berdebar-debar." Curhat Naruto pada sang suami sambil memegang pipinya yang merona.

"Aku tahu, kita sama-sama tidak sabar menunggu kedatangannya." Sasuke mengacak-acak kembali rambut pirang itu.

"Hei, rambutku berantakan." Protes Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Ia lalu menata kembali rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik.

"Selamat Siang, Dokter Tsunade." Sapa Naruto riang begitu mereka sampai disana.

"Selamat Siang, sudah siap untuk pemeriksaan minggu ini."

"Tentu."

Naruto lalu dibaringkan diatas matras yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

Dan membiarkan sang dokter memulai pekerjaannya.

"Posisinya bagus, kepalanya sudah menghadap jalan lahir." Terang sang Dokter sambil memperlihatkan gambar di layar pada pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

"Syukurlah.." Naruto menitikkan air mata, ia terharu.

Tak lama lagi, ia bisa melihat wajah bayinya.

"Apakah saya bisa melahirkan secara normal?"

Tanya calon 'ibu' muda itu penuh harap. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan ibunya saat melahirkannya dulu.

Kushina bilang, melahirkan secara normal bisa membuat ikatan batin ibu dan anak semakin kuat. Naruto ingin dekat dengan bayinya kelak saat ia lahir.

"Tentu bisa. Pinggul anda juga tidak terlalu kecil, jadi anda bisa melahirkan dengan persalinan …"

"Operasi Caesar saja." Sela Sasuke.

"Normal.. Eh?"

Tanpa memperdulikan Tsunade, Sasuke melihat kearah lain.

"Tapi persalinan normal lebih baik untuk ibu dan bayi." Jelas Tsunade.

"Saya suaminya, keputusan ada di tangan saya." Putusnya mutlak.

"Teme, jangan bicara sembarangan!" Raung Naruto kesal.

"Kau dengar apa yang kukatakan bukan? Dan aku tidak bicara sembarangan." Elak Sasuke.

"Kondisi bayi kita sehat, dan aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa harus melakukan operasi Caesar jika melahirkan normal adalah pilihan terbaik?"

"Menurut sajalah." Cuek seperti biasa.

"Ahh! Jangan seenaknya bicara. Aku ingin melakukan persalinan normal. TITIK!"

"Kenapa harus memilih merasakan sakit jika ada jalan yang termudah?" Kali ini, Sasuke balik bertanya.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi egois begitu? Biasanya ia akan selalu mengalah jika tengah bertukar argument. Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Tsunade yang sempat bengong berusaha melerai pertengkaran suami istri di ruangannya itu.

"Um, begini tuan Uchiha. Akan ada banyak keuntungan bagi sang ibu bila melakukan persalinan normal."

"Naruto tidak membutuhkan itu, ia adalah orang yang selalu beruntung." Potong Sasuke.

"Maksud saya bukan itu. Para ibu yang melakukan persalinan normal mempunyai ikatan yang lebih kuat dengan bayi mereka dibandingkan dengan ibu yang melahirkan dengan cara operasi cesar.

Dan ibu yang melakukan persalinan normal akan lebih responsif terhadap tangisan bayi mereka dibandingkan ibu yang melakukan cesar.

Dari tes MRI juga ditemukan jika area otak yang mengatur emosi, motivasi dan kebiasaan pada ibu yang melahirkan normal ini, lebih sensitif terhadap tangisan bayi mereka."

"Tidak masalah sekalipun Naruto tidak peka dan tidak sensitif. Aku akan melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya."

Agaknya Tsunade mulai gemas pada suami dari pasiennya yang sedikit rese ini.

"Teme, bisakah kau diam? Ucapan dokter benar. Ibu juga bilang, para ibu yang melakukan persalinan alami, proses pemulihan mereka biasanya lebih cepat. Mereka bisa langsung berdiri dan berjalan serta mandi. Biasanya mereka juga langsung bisa makan dengan selera normal."

Naruto jadi lebih emosi dari sebelumnya, Sasuke benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Kurasa kau akan tetap bisa melakukan itu meski setelah menjalani operasi sekalipun, Dobe."

"Teme, kau tidak hamil. Kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang sudah dijelaskan dokter Tsunade!"

"Hn."

"Biar saya jelaskan sekali lagi. Pada persalinan normal terjadi sekresi endorphin yang ditemukan pada plasenta dan ari-ari. Hal ini berfungsi membantu bayi menyesuaikan diri di dunia luar serta membuat proses keluar lebih menyenangkan bagi bayi.

Bayi yang lahir melalui persalinan normal lebih peka dan lebih tertarik melakukan tindakan pra menyusui seperti menghisap dan memijat payudara ibu.

Bayi yang dilahirkan dari persalinan normal biasanya lebih sehat. Dengan terlahir secara alami sebagaimana mestinya, mereka telah melalui masa yang diperlukan selama kehamilan."

Terang sang dokter tak peduli raut kesal Sasuke yang mulai Nampak di wajah pria itu.

"Anda tidak perlu capek-capek menjelaskan hal itu kepadaku. Dia anakku, dia pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri meski tidak harus menjalani prosedur yang anda jabarkan. Saya akan menyenangkannya jika anda menganggap anakku akan sedih setelah dia lahir.

Dia akan peka sepertiku, dan hal yang anda sebutkan tadi akan bisa dilakukannya karena dia punya intuisi.

Dia juga akan sama sehatnya dengan bayi-bayi yang lain."

"Teme! Kubilang diam! Jangan menyela perkataan dokter. Ini demi kebaikan bayi kita, kau tau?!"

"Anda benar nyonya Uchiha. Bayi-bayi yang dilahirkan melalui vagina mempunyai paru-paru yang lebih kuat berkaitan dengan proses pengangkutan oksigen ke jaringan-jaringan tubuh.

saat melahirkan secara normal, di vagina ibu ada laktobasilus, yang ketika dilewati bayi dan masuk ke perut bayi bisa mencegah bayi dari berbagai masalah pencernaan."

.

 **BRAK!**

 **.**

Sasuke menggebrak meja.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Eh?" Sahut Naruto dan Tsunade berbarengan.

"HANYA AKU YANG BERHAK KELUAR MASUK LEWAT SANA! TIDAK AKAN KUIJINKAN SIAPAPUN MELAKUKANNYA! TIDAK TANGAN ANDA, TIDAK PULA BAYI KAMI! JADI, LAKUKAN OPERASI CAESAR PADA NARUTO SAAT HARI H TIBA!" Protes Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada jeda sangat panjang setelah Sasuke mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya sejak tadi..

Cemburu tanpa alasan logis

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Sontak pernyataan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto merah padam. Ah, wajah si dokter juga.

Bagaimana tidak, hal memalukan seperti itu diucapkan dengan nada terlampau tinggi. Dan bisa didengar oleh siapapun yang melintas didepan ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"TEME MENYEBALKAAAANNNNN!"

.

 **PLAK!**

 **.**

Ouch, sepertinya tamparan itu akan membekas beberapa hari di wajah Sasuke yang tampan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unyapu Unyapu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21 hari kemudian…**

Bayi laki-laki nan sehat itu akhirnya lahir, keluar dari perut sang 'ibu' berkat operasi caesar. Suara tangisnya menggema di ruang dengan aroma obat yang menusuk hidung.

Seorang perawat kemudian membawa bayi yang baru lahir itu ke bilik sebelah untuk membersihkan tubuh si mungil itu, sementara Dokter Tsunade melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Di luar ruangan Sasuke sangat tidak tenang. Ia sudah menunggu selama 3 jam, dan Dokter Tsunade yang menangani Naruto juga belum terlihat keluar dari ruangan. Pria itu terus mondar mandir seperti setrika, hingga membuat kedua keluarga dari beda marga itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sasuke, duduklah. Naru-chan adalah istri yang kuat. Dia pasti baik-baik saja.."

Ujar sang ibu mencoba menenangkan sang putra.

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar ke arah sang ibu. Sekalipun begitu, ia tetap tak bisa tenang. Ini kelahiran putra pertamanya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa tenang.

'Naruto baik-baik saja, dia baik-baik saja. Putra kami juga akan baik-baik saja' Rapal Sasuke terus menerus dalam kepalanya.

Menunggu orang melahirkan sangat menegangkan. Ia terus berdoa agar operasi ini lancar.

Entah memang keinginan sang bayi untuk menuruti kemauan tidak masuk akal sang ayah yang menginginkannya dilahirkan dengan operasi Caesar atau ada hal lain dibalik peristiwa ini, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Pada minggu ke 39 lewat 6 hari tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan keanehan pada perutnya. Putranya akan segera lahir. Naruto terus menerus mengeluhkan rasa sakit di perutnya. Saat di cek, sang dokter terkejut ternyata posisi bayi melintang.

Semua orang tegang begitu mendengar kabar tersebut tidak terkecuali Sasuke yang ngotot agar Naruto mau memenuhi keinginannya. Karena sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi untuk mengembalikan posisi sang bayi, operasi Caesar pun dilakukan.

Dan disinilah kedua keluarga itu berkumpul. Menunggu Naruto keluar dengan selamat dan menunggu kedatangan cucu yang sudah lama mereka nantikan.

Naruto keluar dari ruang operasi saat senja tiba. Kondisinya stabil walau ia masih belum sadarkan diri karena efek obat biusnya belum hilang.

Sementara Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Naruto, berharap ia cepat sadar agar bisa bersama-sama melihat putra mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke…?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya, Naruto sudah sadar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dimana menma?"

"Eh? Menma? Apa kau lapar?"

"Aku lapar."

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kubelikan untukmu. Menma yang banyak."

"Lalu dimana menma?"

"Iya, akan kubelikan sebentar lagi."

"Bukan menma yang itu, Menma putra kita.."

"Huh?" Kali ini Sasuke bengong.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau memberikan nama makanan pada putra kita?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Menma nama yang imut." Naruto memajukan bibirnya, manyun.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk memberikan nama yang sudah kita buat sebelumnya?"

"Tidak mau, aku lebih suka Menma."

"Dobe, kau.."

"Aku lapar… tapi kau disini saja…" Rengeknya manja.

Melihat Foxy eyes andalan Naruto, Sasuke jadi tidak berminat lagi membahas nama putra mereka.

Ia segera menghubungi orang tuanya untuk meminta bantuan.

'Memangnya selama di ruang operasi, Naruto mimpi apa sampai nama putra kami diganti dengan nama makanan begitu?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

15 menit kemudian kedua orang tua Sasuke datang, membawakan ramen pesanan Naruto dengan ekstra menma.

Naruto langsung menyantap makanan favoritnya itu dengan lahap. Pun saat Sasuke mengajukan keberatan atas nama putranya, Naruto tidak merespon. Dan ibunya hanya tertawa.

Beberapa ketukan mendarat di daun pintu.

"Tuan Uchiha, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ya."

"Saya tunggu di ruangan saya, permisi."

Tsunade menutup pintu.

"Pergilah Sasuke, ibu yang akan menjaga Naruto disini." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke berdiri.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Hanya mendapat anggukan dari sang 'istri'. Sasuke mendecih, Naruto lebih focus pada ramen yang kini sedang dimakannya.

Dari cara makannya, ia sama sekali tak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melahirkan.

'Apa melahirkan bisa membuat seseorang selapar itu? Dia sampai tidak peduli aku pergi' Batin Sasuke sambil lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Ruangan Tsunade…**

"Baiklah, saya langsung saja. Ini tentang istri anda."

"Apa ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak seperti itu. Saya hanya ingin memberitahu anda apa-apa saja yang boleh dan tidak diperbolehkan bagi pasien yang telah menjalani Operasi Caesar."

Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Jadi?"

"Begini, yang pertama adalah jangan biarkan istri anda membawa beban berat. Kondisi ibu pasca operasi caesar biasanya masih lemah, apalagi rasa nyeri pasca operasi masih terasa. Setelah 1 bulan, kondisi ibu biasanya akan membaik jika diikuti dengan istirahat dan makan yang baik. Masa nifas adalah masa setelah melahirkan hingga 6 minggu.

Tetapi, ibu baru akan pulih sempurna seperti sebelum hamil setelah tiga bulan. Untuk memulihkan keadaan fisik dan psikis hingga keadaan normal, maka harus diimbangi dengan makan bergizi, olahraga, dan istirahat yang cukup."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengarkan.

"Anda harus ikut terlibat dalam menjaga si bayi, ini juga agar istri anda tidak terlalu kelalahan dan bisa mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Istri anda harus banyak bergerak setelah memungkinkan.

Lakukan secara bertahap dan ini akan membantu mempercepat proses pemulihan. Untuk lebih lengkapnya akan saya tulis di laporan kehamilan dan serta makanan yang dianjurkan untuk menunjang pemulihan."

Dokter paruh baya tapi tetap awet muda itu menggoreskan pena diatas memo. Menuliskan apa yang tadi dibicarakannya dengan Sasuke.

"Dan yang terpenting, jangan melakukan hubungan seks terlebih dahulu. Tubuh istri anda butuh waktu untuk pulih. Begitu pula organ seksualnya. Tunggu beberapa waktu, sampai istri anda benar-benar pulih."

Jelas Dokter itu panjang lebar.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Sasuke langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

Karena ini menyangkut hidup dan matinya. *lebay

"Masalah, itu… Um, begini.."

Tsunade membetulkan posisi duduknya, entah kenapa rasanya tidak nyaman membicarakan ini dengan suami pasiennya yang satu ini. Padahal itu adalah hal yang biasa selalu ia sampaikan pada suami ataupun keluarga pasien yang baru saja melahirkan. Baik pasien yang menjalani proses melahirkan normal, ataupun lewat Operasi Caesar.

Sang Dokter seakan merasa ada aura menekan yang menakutkan melingkupi pria diseberang mejanya itu.

"Karena istri anda memiliki kelainan dari ibu-ibu yang lain, waktu yang dibutuhkan istri anda untuk pulih sempurna agak sedikit lebih panjang."

Tsunade menghapus keringat yang tiba-tiba turun dari pelipisnya. Walau ia tahu, posisinya tidak lebih tegang dari pria didepannya.

Ia benar-benar gugup. Seakan-akan Tsunade adalah seorang hakim yang sedang menjatuhkan hukuman mati terhadap terdakwa yang tidak bersalah.

"Biasanya ibu-ibu yang telah melahirkan bisa pulih total setelah 3 bulan. Dan kegiatan intim bisa dilakukan 4-6 minggu pasca melahirkan. Tapi karena tubuh istri anda unik, ia butuh waktu lebih lama dari ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Dan proses pemulihannya lebih kompleks."

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit, katakan saja. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan istri saya untuk pulih sempurna?"

"Se..sekitar 6 bulan jika kondisinya baik." Tsunade menelan ludah, susah payah ia menyampaikan hal yang sebenarnya sepele ini pada suami pasiennya.

"A..ah?"

"Dan bisa lebih jika Istri anda mengalami gangguan tak terduga dimasa pemulihannya…"

Suara Sasuke seakan tercekat di tenggorokan.

"6 bulan?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dokter didepannya menggangguk takut. Kemana wajah angkuh yang tadi bertengger diwajahnya? Batin dokter itu.

"Tidak adakah cara lain untuk bisa memulihkannya lebih cepat?"

"Sudah saya katakan pada anda di awal percakapan kita tadi. Tapi istri anda sangat kuat, saya rasa ia bisa pulih lebih cepat dari perkiraan saya." Hibur Tsunade yang mulai kasihan pada pria didepannya yang sudah tampak seperti orang sakit parah.

"Seberapa cepat?"

"Uh, sekitar 5 bulan setengah…"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itu tidak ada bedanya…" Suaranya terdengar makin lemas. "Apa ada lagi yang tidak boleh dilakukan olehnya?" Sambungnya.

"S..saya rasa tidak ada…"

"Baiklah, terimakasih…"

"Jika ada keluhan, anda bisa langsung berkonsultasi pada saya." Tawar Tsunade.

"Saya permisi dulu…"

Sang dokter menjawab dengan anggukan. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Saat datang ke ruangannya, Tsunade masih melihat ketenangan di wajah pria Uchiha itu. Tapi sekarang ia tampak lebih menderita dari ibu-ibu yang tengah menjalani proses melahirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris, dalam kepalanya berkecamuk. Antara bahagia karena keinginannya terpenuhi dan sedih karena dengan begitu ia harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto selama setengah tahun!

Lagi-lagi ia galau, ini merupakan hadiah? Ataukah hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya?

Kini, pria yang baru saja jadi ayah itu memijit kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri.

Masa bodoh dengan tuntutan orang tuanya untuk memperbanyak keturunan. Cukup Menma saja, dan tidak akan ada lagi Uchiha kecil-Uchiha kecil yang lain.

Dengan jalannya yang agak limbung, Sasuke kembali ke kamar dimana Naruto dirawat.

'Harus 'puasa' 6 bulan, huh?'

'Mungkin saja dokter itu sedang melawak..'

'Tidak mungkin selama itu..'

'Dia pasti bercanda.'

'Uh, 6 bulan..'

'Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi..'

'Tuhan, kau pasti sedang bercanda…'

 **.**

 **DUG!**

 **.**

Sasuke menabrak tembok didepannya, ia sedang sial rupanya karena Tuhan tidak suka bercanda.

"…Shit…"

Umpatnya pelan.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **Maulidia Raa**

 **Friday, July 10 2015**


End file.
